simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Noble Titles in Ruthenian Empire
Although the nobility is allowed in the rule, titles, offices, dignities, offices and awards can be granted only the Basileus is considered the fount of honour, and as "the fountain and source of all dignities cannot hold a dignity from himself", cannot hold a title, the Basileus is the guard and the referee in all matters relating to their noble dignity and nobility titles, only he can remove and grant such titles. In Ruthenian Empire, are two types of Nobility, The inmemorial (Amni̱mónef̱tos) sh) it is considered noble to those families or survivors those ancient dynasties and dynasties that have survived despite the time, in its restrictive sense , refers to the noble families whose origins can be traced from the fall of the Romania Kingdom. In its most inclusive sense and more generally accepted , refers to holders of feudal nobility who can trace their uninterrupted possession of nobility rights to time immemorial. the type of families are only 7 in the empire and have important nobility positions. On the other side, the Privilege nobility (archontiá tou pronomíou)which gave the Basileus as a reward for services to the State or glorious actions, which may be personal or transmissible. Personal granted only when a subject to enjoy it while alive and disappears with his death. Transmissible when possession is for the person to whom it is given and to their descendants so that passes all grades straight from male to male. There 7 noble titles, there a list of each one Archdoux The Archdoux is the recently title created after the succession problems between the monarchy in Ruthenia, is was added after the Aquitanian influence in the imperial court thanks to the proposition of the Bassilissa Isavella to create the title as a courtesy, exist only 3 titles since Kormenian times After the succesion reform of 3260, Archduke belonged henceforward only to sons and paternal grandsons of the Emperors of Ruthenia, and Archduchess correspondingly only to daughters and paternal granddaughters, as well as to legitimate wives of Archduke. * Archduke of Ruthenia * Archduke of Thracia * Archduke of Slavinia Mega Doux The Megadoux is the highest title in the hierarchy of nobility titles in Ruthenia, its hierarchy and its importance can only take the family of the emperor and are removed after their death or ascend to the imperial throne the title of Megadoux can not be inherited and can only be granted to a Porphyrogennētos or Autokrator. Entitled to the style of "His Imperial Highness". The current Imperial Grand Dukedoms are, in order of precedence: * Grand Duke of Tzamouria, * Grand Duke of Hellenia, * Grand Duke of Carantia * Grand Duke of Cinspatria * Grand Duke of Kolomea Doux The doux is the second highest title in the hierarchy of nobility in Ruthenia, his title is given to more aristocratic and influential families and gives more political influence, they usually have large fortunes and their relatives are related among them, even in far way with the Imperial Family, there are 6 Doux in all the empire Entitled to the style of "My Archon Doux of X", The current Imperial Dukes are, in order of precedence: # Duchy of Vlamaria #*Thomas Batatzes, Doux of Vlamaria #Duchy of Koumaradia #*Alexandros Komnenos, Doux of Koumaradia #Duchy of Herakleia #*Damocles Kantakouzenos, Doux of Herakleia #Duchy of Pamphylia #* Ioannes Argyros, Doux of Pamphylia #Duchy of Palphagonia #* Konstantinos Doukas, Doux of Palphagonia #Duchy of Cappadocia #*David Botaniates, Doux of Cappadocia Count Its origin is in the committees ("companions of the Emperor") of the Kormenian Kingdom ,but with more afinity to the imperial court for his importance, given to military ranks, this title is given to exiliated familiars or some ambassadors, there are 17 Komis in the empire, almost everyone Maurians or Sarbians in the frontiers of the empire. his is a list of present and extant Komis in the Empire, Note that it does not include extant earldoms which have become merged (either through marriage or elevation) with marquessates or dukedoms and are today only seen as subsidiary titles. Entitled to the style of "His Illustrous Highness, Kómis of X", The current Imperial Counts are, in order of precedence: Komis in Hellenia * Count of Kakos * Count of Papandrea * Cont of Manikea * Count of Kanelia * Count of Syracuse * Count of Edebeia * Count of Makadonea * Count of Neopatria * Count of Bodonitsa * Count of Lesbos * Count of Bagratea Komis in Thracia # Count of Mystras # Count of Patrea # Count of Marcellia # Count of Negroponte # Count of Theodoras # Count of Flaenya Marquiss The Kleisourarkas or the Marquiss equivalent in foreign countries, are a minor aristocratic hereditary title, honorary title with characteristics similar to the counts, they had a political-administrative charge with military functions, especially in the defense of the frontiers. after the Pronoia this title is only simbolical and allows them certain facilities for promotion of public office, there are 25 Kleisourarkas in the empire. The title of any Kleisourarka is "His/Her Excellency" and the current Marquess are, in order of precedence: # Marquis of Abderas # Marquis of Abydas # Marquis of Helleras # Marquis of Hemeroskopeion # Marquis of Ilaysos # Marquis of Kasmenai # Marquis of Kyeria # Marquis of Lebena # Marquis of Leontini # Marquis of Monastirakai # Marquis of Myrmideion # Marquis of Odessos # Marquis of Pavlopetris # Marquis of Phanagoria # Marquis of Pylos # Marquis of Siteia # Marquis of Imvrassia # Marquis of Phrotea # Marquis of Thassos # Marquis of Tragoria # Marquis of Zakyntos # Marquis of Messina # Marquis of Taormina # Marquis of Marenella # Marquis of Dekeleia Baron Baron is a title of honour, often hereditary, and ranked as one of the lowest titles in the Empire, considered a title of courtesy inside the nobiliary system, there more a 40 Varonos in the empire but their influence is minimal, retains a purely social prestige, with no particular political privileges beyond legislative. The title of any Varonos is "His/Her Grace" and the current Barons are, in order of precedence: #Baron tou Balis #Baron tou Sarkis #Baron tou Kollias #Varoni tou Karras #Varoni tou Cristopoulos #Varoni tou Sarantos #Varoni tou Balaban #Varoni tou Nasso #Varoni tou Gianopoulos #Varoni tou Toccio #Varoni tou Sagona #Varoni tou Marinos #Varoni tou Anania #Varoni tou Kallas #Varoni tou Vidales #Varoni tou Gounaris #Varoni tou Rosso #Varoni tou Nassio #Varoni tou Rodino #Varoni tou Stamas #Varoni tou Athanasiou #Varoni tou Scafidi Varonos of Thracia #Varoni tou Sassano #Varoni tou Niccoli #Varoni tou Lumetta #Varoni tou di Lauro #Varoni tou Figliola #Varoni tou di Clemente #Varoni tou di Flora #Varoni tou Carota #Varoni tou Cordazzo #Varoni tou Scatena #Varoni tou Maiocco #Varoni tou Soldano #Varoni tou Scipione #Varoni tou Cellano #Varoni tou Ipolitti #Varoni tou Ferraioli #Varoni tou Nucci #Varoni tou Alessavi Category:Ruthenia